


Frohe Weihnachten!

by rainbowagnes



Series: Holiday Fics 2017 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Berlin (City), Christmas, Christmas fic, F/M, Lebkuchen, Modern Era, christmas markets, fluffy fluff, meet cutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowagnes/pseuds/rainbowagnes
Summary: Finn's working at his gingerbread stall in the Christmas market when a cute girl shows up with an . . .. unusual request.A fluffy Finnrey Christmas Market AU for your festive Finnrey feels!





	Frohe Weihnachten!

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by one of @jakkus-storytellers 's Finnrey AU mood boards, all of which are seriously amazing!
> 
> (Disclaimer: I know v. little about Germany/German Christmas markets, I’ve just been absolutely enchanted by the pictures of them and watered down UK ones, and I wanted to write something cute a fluffy and with that glowy holiday magic for Finnrey.)

It was towards the end of Finn’s shift at the lebkucken stall when a very pretty girl came along.

“You can do personalised messages, right? On the lebkuchenherzen?” 

Finn nodded. They always wrote out some standard phrases- Ich Liebe Dich, Happy X-Mas for the English tourists- on the gingerbread hearts, but almost all the names were personalised so that he could keep the gingerbread supply fresh. 

“Of course! Any special spellings or messages?” 

“Uhmmm.” He could see the girl’s cheeks turn red as she glanced around the bustling Christmas market. “Maybe I could write it down?” 

He pulled a pen out of his pocket helpfully and watched her scrawl something on a receipt. She handed the receipt over to him. 

For a second, Finn thought he had misread it. 

FUCK YOU/OFF, KYLO. -REY.

“I can certainly put this on a heart for you, but it’s gonna have to be one of the big ones. Six euros alright?” 

She nodded. “It was a twenty euro family Secret Santa, so that’s in the range.” 

Finn dug a heart from the bottom of the pile. It was a bit of a dud, stale and with burnt edges and pulverised icing snowflakes. Perfect. 

“I get the feeling you don’t like this guy much.” He squinted at the receipt. “Kyle?” 

“Kylo. He changed it at Uni.” 

“Kylo. Duly Noted.” 

In his neatest, most politely fuck-you script, Finn iced Rey’s message onto the heart. He tried not to look to much at the girl. She was very cute, in an elfin sort of way, with slightly pointed ears and big brown eyes and a very poofy scarf. And she was certainly staring back at him. 

He tried not to overthink it. 

“There. It’s going to take around twenty minutes or so to dry, so you could come back later to pick it up, or you could . . .” He lets the sentence trail off. 

“Or I could what?” 

“Or I’m about to take a break in my shift, and we could go get a cup of eierlikor from the stall around the corner. Kanata’s is the best in Berlin.” 

“Oh.” Rey froze for a second. Around them, snow had started to fall, dusting the top of her hat with a fine white powder. “I’d like that very much.” She held out her hand. “My name’s Rey, but I guess you already knew that. Rey Himmelslaeufer.” 

“Finn Abayomi.” He shook her mittened hand. “Enchanting to meet you.” 

It was enchanting. Rey’s stroke of luck in finding the perfect Christmas present for her most hated cousin, the soft flurries of snow, the golden light of the market, the man behind the lebkuchen counter- possibly, no definitely the most handsome man Rey had ever met- the delicious cups of eierlikor, and then the flagons of beer and curry wurst as they talked long into the night, and then the plans to meet up the next day for doner kebab and ice skating- well, it was all certainly shaping up the be the best Christmas Rey had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you want anything else fluffy, Finnrey, and holiday, (it rhymes I am a poet!) come prompt me at @ghostborscht on Tumblr!


End file.
